In recent years, a demand for image processing capabilities has moved beyond high-power dedicated desktop hardware and has become an expectation for personal and/or otherwise mobile devices. Mobile devices typically include processing capabilities that are limited by size constraints, temperature management constraints, and/or power constraints.
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.